Title to be Determined
by Captain Jap
Summary: The Author said 'Volleyball' before Akashi said 'Basketball' Come see the Generation of Miracles - Volleyball Style! When Karasuno attends the Winter Training Camp, they are surprised to see a new team there - Chikara Academy. Fukurodani swears that they're worth it, but are they right? Well, there's only one way to find out! Most likely no pairings, except bromances.
1. Chapter 1

"A different school?"

"Ah, the summer training camp is always at Shinzen."

Hinata looked in awe at the staircase leading to the high school, noticing the tall figure quickly making its way towards them. Soon enough, he heard his name and Lev jumped in front of the Karasuno and Nekoma first years. "Hinata! Did you grow any taller?" the giant called, waving his hands wildly.

"That's a rude thing to ask! Who grows in two weeks?"

Lev raised his hand, mumbling "I grew two millimeters."

The Garbage Dump group made their way to the gym, passing by several familiar faces. Except… for one. A new group was seated in the corner, idly glancing over at the amount of noise Lev and Hinata were making. Red eyes met those of Asahi, whose soul began leaving his body. Cries of "Asahi!" and "Senpai!" echoed throughout the gym as the third year sank to the floor.

* * *

Hinata hummed his bathroom song, moving to open the door. They were set to play in a little while, so he was in no rush. At the same moment the small teen went to push the door, a force from the other side pulled it open. However, no one was there. "What? There's no one there?" He looked behind the door, making sure that it wasn't Kageyama playing a prank on him. A shiver ran down his spine as Hinata found that the bathroom was empty.

Oh well, when you gotta go, you gotta go…

By the time he returned to his team, Asahi was up and moving. Hinata began recounting the tale of the bathroom to Sugawara, only to be interrupted by a deep voice. "Excuse me," the green-haired teen began, "I am here to apologize for the personal injury that Akashi inadvertently caused. My name is Midorima Shintarou, a first year from Chika-"

"Midorimacchi! Aomincchi is going to kill me!" A blond had now appeared, sobbing onto Midorima's shoulder, who had stiffened. His taped hand was clutching a pair of scissors tightly, when yet another rough voice interjected. "Kise! Give me back my magazine!" Dark eyes were alight with fury as the newest addition began pulling Kise's hair.

Karasuno was very, _very_ overwhelmed.

Hinata was shaking. From fear or excitement, he couldn't tell. _Actually,_ he mused, _probably a little more fear right now._ A shadow loomed over his head, which now had a hand sitting on top of it. "Aka-chin is going to be upset if you keep arguing." Several heads jerked upwards, trying to find the top of the speaker. Long purple hair framed a laid-back face, which was munching on a chocolate bar. The three apparently didn't hear him and continued the squabble. All it took was a quiet throat-clearing cough, and both teams froze.

"Daiki. Ryouta. What did I say about fighting?"

Kise quivered, mumbling under his breath.

"What was that?"

"That you'd double our training menu." Aomine and Kise cringed in unison.

"Well, consider it tripled. After all, you've scared our new acquaintances." The teen, presumably 'Aka-chin' turned his attention to Karasuno. "I apologize for my team's actions. My name is Akashi Seijuro, first year and captain of Chikara Academy Volleyball Team. It's a pleasure to meet you. Now, if you would excuse us." With a glance at his team, Akashi turned on his heel and strode back to where the other members of the team stood, looking rather amused by the situation.

As soon as the strange team was out of hearing range, Asahi's soul began to leave his body once more. Daichi pulled his friend up, looking back over their shoulders. "That team…" he started, looking towards Coach Ukai.

"Yeah, they're going to be trouble."

* * *

" _Damn it,"_ Kuroo Tetsuro cursed under his breath. This team that Fukurodani Academy had invited to the summer training camp was troublesome, indeed. Chikara Academy was an old school with a strong history of sports… All sports, that is, except for volleyball. Last year, they were just a mediocre team that never made it past the second round. Now…

"Tch!" His thoughts were cut off as his fingers bent backwards painfully. A grin crossed the tanned face of his opponent and the Nekoma #1 grimaced, looking away towards Kenma. The blond's eyes were moving rapidly as he worked to figure out Chikara's next move. Both players saw it at the same time, calling out "Number 4!" and quickly moving to block the teen from before. However, the ball went the opposite direction and was hit by a tall blond.

As the monster team in front of him celebrated the point, Kuroo stared at the main source of his troubles – the blue-haired setter of the team. The aforementioned person returned his gaze with a blank stare, seemingly unfazed. It was this player who was responsible for the two spikers' repetitive scoring. He used funny mind tricks to make his team move to counter players that wouldn't even touch the ball.

The whistle rang out and groans could be heard from Nekoma. The match had finished 25-21. "Up the hill, let's go!" Kuroo called out, attempting to hide the annoyance. Once again, the captain's attention returned to Kenma, who was staring at the winning team.

Chikara Academy had a fairly small team, similar to Karasuno. Only one person had sat on the bench during the game, a pink-haired girl who must serve as manager. Which means they probably don't have a coach. The #1 jersey, almost always reserved for the captain, was worn by a small red-haired teen, Akashi, if he remembered correctly, who looked to be lecturing the rest of the team. Beside him, a purple-haired giant (taller than Lev, possibly) was eating his way through a bag of potato chips, occasionally offering them to the setter from the game. The two powerful spikers looked as if they were listening, but they moved constantly. Aomine looked to be inching towards the manager, who held a notebook that seemed like a magazine was tucked inside of it. Kise was poking the setter, looking like he was whining for all he was worth. However, the entire scene suddenly froze as smoke came from a pair of scissors that was digging into the bench between the blond's legs. Midorima teen looked startled as he stood next to the captain, his hand out straight as if he had been holding something.

Kenma glanced at the rest of the members who weren't quite as… eccentric. There was one who had gray hair and a crude look on his face, looking like he had better things to do. Another with black-hair and a serious face stood next to him. The setter's observations were interrupted as his captain spoke.

"Oi, Kenma. Don't sweat it, alright? We'll pay them back next time we play."

"Hai."

A glance over at Fukurodani's and Karasuno's showed the former winning 25-12. Karasuno fell into line behind Nekoma.

* * *

Daichi rose from his bed of grass, heading to receive the tablet. They needed to watch the synchronized attack again, so that maybe, _just maybe_ , they could get it right in the next match. He knocked on Coach Ukai's door, entering after hearing a "Come in!" His eyes fell upon the coach, who was bent over the same item he was looking for. "Ah, you're looking for the synchronized attack video?" A nod answered him and the tablet was given to Daichi. The captain of Karasuno turned to leave, but hesitated.

"Coach?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is Chikara Academy?"

"Those guys we had a run in with this morning? I'm not really surprised you've never heard of them. None of their sports teams are really outstanding, but they're good. The volleyball team was only started a few years ago, I think. Definitely not as strong as the other clubs. Do you remember seeing the one by the bleachers, black hair?"

Although it was a general description, Daichi remembered him. After all, he was one of the few that actually had normal colored hair.

"Well, that was their captain last year. His name was… Nijimura? Yeah, sounds right. Anyways, he's a good all-around player. What I can't understand is why he isn't the captain now. It's almost unheard of to have a first year in that position."

"Connections within the school?" Daichi suggested. After all, a name could get you a lot of things.

"Maybe, but we shouldn't speculate anything. We play them tomorrow, so let's focus. Take the tablet and go over the video. Oh, and have a good night, Daichi."

* * *

I know, it jumps around a lot, but it's the first chapter!

Oh, and I don't own either manga, but I wish I did.

The GoM will not be all powerful, because the plot does need to move forward. And now, if you excuse me, I have to update my other stories before I'm brutally attacked.

Read and Review!

Captain Jap


	2. Chapter 2

READ THIS PLS

Well, I got my thinking all turned around on a couple of things! Time for a few explanations, alright?

I'll start with the question I got – why Chikara Academy? Well, I completely forgot that Ennoshita's name was Chikara (oops). Chikara is the Japanese word for power, capability, or influence. I kind of wanted to bring the strength of name to the Generation of Miracles, and that happened quite literally. See, in this, the GOM are good players, but they aren't the overpowered champions of everything because I need the plot to move forward. There'll still be something about their junior high days that I'm currently working out, it's just a matter of when I actually get to it!

Next – the positions of Chikara Academy.

Wing Spikers – Aomine Daiki (#4), Kise Ryota (#8), Nijimura Shuzo (#2), Haiziki Shogo (#7)

Middle Blockers – Midorima Shintaro (#6), Murasakibara Atsushi (#5)

Libero – Akashi Seijuro (#1)

Setter – Kuroko Tetsuya (#3)

And there lies my problem. I had Akashi say he was captain, right? So here's what I'm gonna do. Akashi has the #1 jersey, but he isn't the captain (because liberos can't be captains). Nijimura has the #2 jersey and acts as captain, but Akashi is the one everybody recognizes as captain. I mean, it's not like there haven't been captains that didn't have the #1 (Bokuto-bby). As for Ukai and Daichi's interaction in the last chapter, we'll just say that they assumed. Good? Good.

Oh, and I saw a picture that had Akashi in volleyball garb, so I'm stealing that as my uniform for Chikara. Colors are light blue, black, and white. For their practice stuff, we're going with black shorts, blue t-shirts, and black jerseys. I'll describe uniforms when they have an official match.

At the training camp, Chikara is like Karasuno – except invited by Fukurodani. They aren't from the Tokyo prefecture or the Miyaji prefecture. If it becomes relevant, I'll pick one out. But it's not relevant right now, so there.

Little reminder – Karasuno was introduced to most of the Chikara team last chapter

Let's go.

* * *

 _Karasuno Members' POV_

The first full day of the training camp was met with excitement. After all, everyone was on top of their game today, rather than being exhausted from bus rides. Hinata stared over at the opposing team – Chikara Academy. It _was_ a small team, they only seemed to have eight people. _Maybe_ , the tiny first-year thought, _they have people who didn't pass exams, too!_

"Dumbass! There are no exams right now!" Kageyama smacked the back of Hinata's head, causing the abused to start fighting back. Soon enough, the two were in the middle of one of their common squabbles. Daichi groaned, resting his forehead on his hand as he finished stretching. Sugawara smiled at his captain before speaking, "Well, you can never say they lack enthusiasm."

"Yeah, but it's that enthusiasm that gets them into trouble when it's not focused."

"Then let's focus it, eh? Chikara Academy…"

Daichi hummed, before rising from his stretches and calling for the team to gather around the bench. Ukai stepped forward. "We don't know much about these guys, only what we gathered by seeing Nekoma's match yesterday. All their wing spikers seem pretty good, but #4, Aomine, stands out. He packs some serious punch with those hits and it wouldn't surprise me if he was their ace. They also have an insanely tall middle blocker, Murasakibara, I think, but it didn't seem like he can move very fast. The serves that #6 – Midorima - dishes out remind me of Oikawa's, maybe a little less powerful. That's the little that I saw yesterday, whenever I could sneak a glance over at the match. Anyways, let's go." A chorus of yells followed his speech as his players put their hands in the middle.

* * *

"Karasuno…. FIGHT!"

* * *

Daichi broke the huddle, moving towards the net to shake the captain's hand. He was fully expecting to see the short red-haired teen, but instead he saw the #2 (Nijimura, his brain supplied helpfully) headed his ways. A brief handshake, followed by a "Let's have a good match," and the captains returned to their teams. As Daichi returned to his murder, he could feel more than one pair of calculating eyes on his back.

* * *

Starting Line-ups:

 **KARASUNO HIGH** – Tanaka Ryunnosuke (WS) (177CM), Nishinoya Yuu (L) (159CM),

Kageyama Tobio (S) (180CM), Tsukishimi Kei (MB) (188CM), Hinata Shouyo (MB) (162CM),

Asahi Azumane (WS) (184CM), Sawamura Daichi (WS) (176CM)

 **CHIKARA ACADEMY** – Aomine Daiki (WS) (192CM). Kise Ryouta (WS) (189CM),

Kuroko Tetsuya (S) (168CM), Akashi Seijuro (L) (173CM), Nijimura Shuzo (WS) (179CM),

Midorima Shintaro (MB) (195CM)

* * *

"Tsukishima, nice serve!"

The ball flew smoothly over the net, only to be received by Chikara's libero. Kageyama narrowed his eyes, following the ball as it fell down to the setter. An impassive face gave nothing away, but his body spoke differently. A shift in his weight let the Karasuno setter read the motion. Hinata moved with him, jumping to block Kise. However, the sting of the ball bouncing off of their palms never came. Instead, the duo heard the sound of the ball _smashing_ into the court. It was quiet for only a moment, before Aomine raised his arms in triumph and began doling out high-fives.

Turning around, Kageyama merged with the other five members of his team in the middle. Despite a point being scored so easily, he could tell that they were as excited as he was at the prospect of facing such a strong team.

Chikara was a strong team, there was no doubt about it. It seemed like each of the rainbow-haired players (as the crows had taken to calling them) had a specialty, yet were fairly well-rounded. Hinata had to push himself to the limit to get around the gigantic Murasakibara, whose lengthy limbs allowed him to act like a one-man Iron Wall (a match between Chikara and Date Tech would be very interesting to watch). Aomine had unbelievable power behind his hits and was usually able to find some way to score, even when Karasuno's wall was at its highest. Kise acted much the same, with a focused look in his eye as he watched the opposing team (Kageyama was slightly unnerved to see that those eyes were on him and Hinata most of the time). Their libero, Akashi, had a kind of intense calm throughout the match, always watching, always waiting. It didn't really seem to matter where exactly the ball was hit, because he was there most of the time. Ukai had been right about Midorima's serves. They didn't pack quite as much punch as Oikawa's, but _damn_ if they weren't hard to receive. Karasuno had to fall back to Daichi and Nishinoya receiving them. And finally, the setter – Kuroko. Kageyama was getting frustrated because of him. After all, the genius setter prided himself on being able to read people fairly well. Yet the teal-haired setter was able to draw his attention to the player who wasn't going to score. As soon as a point was slammed down by a spiker, Kageyama would find himself glaring at the blank face. So, yeah, there was frustration. However, there also became a desire – no, a need, to prove that he could compete on the same level as this new threat – that he could be better than Kuroko Tetsuya.

A couple of years and several tournaments later, Hinata would compare it to the time when they first faced Nekoma – when Kageyama heard the words 'Kenma' and 'setter' in the same sentence.

* * *

 _Rivals._

* * *

None of Karasuno's new techniques were working out (which, was honestly to be expected, in all honesty) and they were mostly scoring points off of mishaps and luck. When those points were scored, Chikara was quick to take them back, never letting the crows score more than a few points in a row. In the end, the score finished as 11-25, the Academy's victory.

"Go."

* * *

"Go."

* * *

" **Go."**

* * *

 _Chikara Members' POV_

Aomine almost cried with relief when the managers announced that it was lunch time. He threw his arms over Kuroko's shoulders, mumbling about how hungry he was. That was soon followed by a quiet, "You're always hungry, Aomine-kun," that came from his setter and then a "Quickly, we're going to have a short chat during lunch," from Akashi. Thankfully, the wing spiker was smart enough not to grumble about his interrupted lunch time and followed the rest of the team to the cafeteria. Once they grabbed their food (some more than others), they were seated at a table. Akashi glanced over at Kise, who then began to speak.

"So I watched Shorty's and Grumpy-face's set-up, or their attempt at one, at least. They're not really as synced as everyone says they are, honestly. It's like their personalities conflict or something. Anyways, if Kurokocchi can get the ball going fast enough, we might be able to do it. And then I'll be better than Aominecc-gah!" A tanned fist flew into the side of his head and Kise began to wail about how nobody appreciated him on the team. Akashi silenced him with a look and then picked up the train of thought that had been momentarily derailed.

"Tetsuya, Ryota, I want you two to work on that during individual practice this week. Use Gym 3, it should be empty."

"Yes."

"Alrighty, Akashicchi!"

"The rest of you, work on your weak points. Shogo, you need control where your receives go better. It takes away from the fluidity of the rally if someone else besides Tetsuya has to set it and gives our opponents an opportunity to score when it becomes a chance ball. And eat your own food."

"Whatever." A sneer came across the gray-haired teen's face.

"Atsushi, please work on your speed. We may not be in the same prefecture as Karasuno, but when we play in an actual match you need to be able to keep up with #10."

A lazy hum answered Akashi's order. Acceptable, better than the usual reaction Murasakibara offered normally.

"Daiki, you still have the tripled training regimen to complete, so I suggest you do that. If I hear any complaints, it might just last the entire week. Midorima, so long as the horoscope agrees, work on your serves. You have the control, but it would be beneficial to increase its power. Nijimura-san, you can work on anything you want. After lunch, our next match is Ubugawa High. Please remember that they have particularly strong combo attacks, so make sure you know where the ball is going..."

* * *

Gah! This was kind of a piece of crap. It's not very in detail with the match, because I still have to figure out how to write a volleyball match. And non of the other fics out there really help because they're all au. Don't get me wrong, I love them as much as the next person, BUT I NEED A REFERENCE.

On the subject of au, I have found, quite possibly, my favorite Haikyuu fic. It's called 'Glamour' on ao3 and it has made me cry several times there are different endings and they're all so painful and I need help.

See you when I get enough enthusiasm to write again?

Let's go for three reviews? Maybe?

Much luv,

Captain Jap


End file.
